


Slow hands

by Wontygoals



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Winston, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Switch!monty?, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott, alternative universe, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wontygoals/pseuds/Wontygoals
Summary: The adventures of the polyamorous relationship of Winston/Monty/Scott.*warning smut*
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Scott Reed, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Scott Reed/Winston Williams, montgomery/scott/winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Where the hell did Winston go?” Justin asked, walking up to Scott.  
“I have no idea,” Scott replied. “I'm pretty sure that he was just heading to the bathroom. Although that was was like twenty minutes ago, he should be back any second.” 

“Maybe the chicken I could swear was a bit undercooked,” rubbing his stomach, he replied. “It’s not sitting well with all of us.”  
“Yeah...maybe,” Scott replied he scanned the room and looked for Winston, but he couldn’t see him, he also couldn’t see Monty Scott snorted, taking out his phone. He shot Monty a text quickly.  
Hello, are you with Win? Where the hell are you?. X

Monty's phone vibrated violently in his pocket he swiped it out, looking at the text from Scott. “Our boyfriend wants to know where we went, baby.”  
Winston just moaned in response 

“Why don’t we give him a photo?” Monty said, holding the phone over Win's face. “Stick your tongue out for Scotty .”

Win laid the tip of Monty's cock on his tongue. Monty smirked and sent the photo to Scott. Shoving his phone make in his pocket Monty grips Winston’s hair trying to get his cock back into Winston hot mouth.

He proceeded to lick up the side of Monty’d cock again swirling his tongue around the tip Monty grips the sink so hard his knuckles turn white, "Fuck, Win. I-I'm close."

Winston smirked and licked him again when he felt Monty tense up. He sucked even harder  
Monty bit his lip; Win looked gorgeous like taking his cock so well.  
,  
"Always such a good boy, taking everything I give you fuck fuck g-gonna cum” Monty exploded into Winston's mouth he kept him in place with his hand in his hair the other around his jaw “swallow for me baby” he does as he's told making sure to maintain eye contact with Monty “good boy” win smiles and helps Monty sort his clothes out. 

That’s when the door opened; they both looked over to see who it was. 

Scott shuts the door behind him locking it, he glared at them both, looking done with their bullshit.  
“I can not believe you two,” Scott whispered. “You’re at a wedding what’s is wrong with you, for fucks sake.”  
“Right So you can’t do it at a wedding, but Win can suck you off at Disney world while waiting for a ride,” Monty replied.  
“Well it was the only thing to do without a queue,” Winston said making Monty chuckle  
Scott scoffed “Well I- just I hate you both,” Scott stated.  
“I think your just feeling left out” Monty says walking over to Scott he runs his hands through Scott’s hair and pulls him into a kiss slipping his tongue against his. 

Scott groans against his lips Monty pulls away and looks over towards Winston “come here” he says win stands up and walking towards them Monty moves him so he’s in front of Scott and shoves Winston on his knees.

Montys hand finds Scotts belt undoing it slowly he brings the belt down to Winston's wrist tying them together Scott doesn’t need to do anything but enjoy show as he braces his hands on this sink as monty unzips Scott’s jeans and pulls down his underwear.

Winston wraps his mouth around Scott’s cock making him groan and lean his head back Scott brings his hand to rest on Winston’s shoulder while Monty gets on his knees behind Winston gripping one had in his hair helping to keep him in place, the other sliding around his waist undoing his belt wrapping his hand around his cock making win moan around Scott.

“god that’s it sweetheart” Scott pants struggling to keep his eyes open thrusting harder into his mouth, Monty was now leaving hickeys all along Winston neck Monty can feel himself start to get hard again grinding against Winston from behind Monty rubbed his thumb around the tip of Wins cock precum leaking down “your so close baby boy you gonna cum for me and Scott?” Monty asked breathlessly.

Winston does his best to nod then suddenly Scott gripped his hand in wins hair and pulled him off his cock “no” Scott says “you're not allowed to cum until we say” Monty looks up at Scott and smirks Winston leans his head against Monty's shoulder  
”you understand?” Scott questions making sure Winston is on board. 

“yes, Scott... I understand” Winston practically moans Monty slows his pace down on Wins cock to try and make it easier for him not to cum 

“no Monty go faster and harder” Scott demands whimpers and Monty raises his eyebrows but chuckles and obliges going faster and harder until he's at a ruthless pace with Winston’s cock leaking precum all down it turning red he needed to cum so bad “oh god fuck Scott Monty please let me Cum please please.” 

“Shh” Scott runs his hand through wins hair and bring Winston forward shoving him back on his cock “not long now sweetheart almost there” win swirls his tongue around Scott tip grazing his teeth softly against him just the way Scott likes it then “shit gonna cum gonna cum” Scott let’s out a loud grunt and cums in hot spurts in wins mouth 

Swallowing it all Winston was to preoccupied with Scott he hadn’t notice Monty had stopped stroking him until he was spun around to face Monty who was now standing up jerking himself off he grabbed wins jaw making him look at him with a quick grunt Monty was cumming on his face “fuck” Monty sighed as he calmed his breathing down.

Winston was still painfully hard his hand still tied behind his back so he couldn't even touch himself he whined desperately and Scott was shoving him to floor, so he was lay on his back.

Monty and Scott kneeled next to Winston Montys hand finding Wins cock again stroking him fast and hard his lips kissing along his neck leaving more marks down them. 

Scott brings his fingers too Winstons mouth “suck them get them good and wet for me” he does as he’s told getting them all wet knowing where this was going pulling his fingers out Scott pulled down wins underwear even more he found his hole which was still pretty stretched out from this morning he starts thrusting two fingers in curling them making sure to hit just the right spot Winston was almost in tears panting and moaning a mix on their names and nonsense.

“please...p-please.. can I come” Winston begged Monty looked towards Scott with a raised eyebrow Scott smiles and nods “yeah cmon cum for us baby boy” Monty whisperd into his ear that’s all it took and Winston was cumming all over himself remember there at a wedding Monty used one hand to cover wins mouth while the other stroke him through the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.

After he’s breathing goes sorta back to normal Monty pulls away his hand away from his mouth and softly kisses his lips Scott sorts Winston clothes for him and grabs some tissue to clean him up while Monty kisses him till he comes back to life and kisses him back.

“you alive still” Scott says leaning down stroking wins cheek “mmm” is the only thing win can say his eyes closed he looks absolutely fucked his hair everywhere his lips swollen hickeys all around him.

Monty wraps his arms around his waist to help him stand “let’s get out of here” Monty says “get this one to bed” Scott nods in agreement wrapping his arm around wins waist too.

“take away and film?” Scott suggest.  
Win smiles and snuggles into both of them as they make there way out of the bathroom.

Yeah, they’ll be able to get through anything as long as they're all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning smut*
> 
> Hello 👋 just a short chapter for today it was gonna be longer but I messed up and accidentally deleted it 😢 I know I'm 💔 so sorry... Anyway enjoy!!!

“I miss Scotty” Winston declares pouting. It's Friday night and Winston and Monty decide to have a quite one in while Scott has plans with some co-workers.

They were sat on the couch all snuggled into each other watching shameless, Winstons head resting on Monty's chest while Monty was playing with Wins hair.

Monty rolls his eyes and scoffs at him “Really he left like two hours ago. Besides, he’ll be back soon, he’s not dead.”   
“still miss him though, ” win grumpy replies. 

“And he probably misses you too,” Monty says. “Scott just needs some time away from us.” they had spent a lot of time together recently.

“Whyyy though?” Winston replies with a pout on his face. 

“Would you want to spend every waking moment of your life with just us two?” monty asks. 

Stupid question ”duh” Win said with no hesitation. 

Monty chuckles. “well Scott actually has a life and friends. ” 

”sounds boring.” Winston huffs.

“we need to get you some friends” monty mutters. 

“but I already have you two,” Winston replies sweetly.  
Monty rolled his eye and shaked his head he grabbed the remote to turn the tv off.

”want me to take your mind off Scott?” Monty asks with a certain that Winston's exactly where this is going.

Winstons head instantly lifting up ”how you gonna do that” Winston asks with a huge grin. 

That's when monty shoved his hand in his pocket and pull out a pice of folded up paper and grinned at Winston.  
“Really the list?” Winston says with a raised eyebrow. That he just happened to be carrying around causally in his pocket.

They realise they'd never really done anything that that crazy together due to the fact they all have such different ideas of what they want. So Scott decided about a week ago they all made a list of things they wanna try Scott and Monty were both into the idea writing loads now Win was a bit more hesitant turns out, Winston was the most kinkiest... Can't say they were surprised.

“Yep now let’s see...” Monty looks over the list making a face at one of them then his eyes go wide Winston swears they went from brown to pure black “handcuffs?” Monty says sternly.

“That sound likes a demand” Winston stats.

“Stand up; Safe word?” Monty said putting the list on the stand next to the couch ignoring Winston comment about him being bossy, wanting to get straight into this truth be told he's been excited about trying this wanting to explore everything he can with the two people he loves.

“Red”Winston said biting his lip.

“good, sure you want to do this”Monty asks softy Winston nods in response “I’m gonna need a yes or no answer” standing up opposite Winston.

“Yes” Winston says breathlessly.

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes sir” Winston stutters looking down.  
Monty leans forward and gently runs his fingers through Winston's hair tugging slightly to make him look up “Stop over thinking" Monty says as he leans in as if he's gonna kiss him but instead he grips Winston's hips ”tsk tsk only good boys get kisses” monty teases while walking Win into the bedroom.

”What have I done?” 

Monty shoves Winston on the bed ”what have you not done” Monty climbs on to the bed kneeling between Winston legs.   
”but I hav-”   
”shhh” monty shushs him.   
Monty slowly runs his hands up Winston legs he leans down pressing his lips down to his the kiss slow Winston sighs into his hands running into Montys hair his tongue brushing against Monty making him moan. Pulling away Monty moves off the bed to look for the handcuffs in the other room. 

Winston huffs getting impatient he starts un buttoning his jeans but then a hand stops him ”did I say you could do that?” Winston shakes his head monty holds both of Winston's hands up behind his head handcuffing them to the bed.

Monty's neals back between Winston legs ”colour?”

”green”

Monty smiles softy before he strokes wins cock through his jeans, Winston tries rocks his hips up harder to create some more friction, his fingers lace together into a tight grip he wants more but bites his lip to stop him self from begging.

Which Monty dosen't like ”you want something baby boy?” he says with a smirk.

A frustrated huff and a "please" is all Winston can manage.

"please what?” 

”more I want more- want you to touch me please” Winston gasps when Monty snaps his buttons open and carefully pulls the zipper undone. Winston’s head falls back as he closes his eyes.

Monty bites his lip as he slides his hand into Winston's jeans under his boxers. Win pants as Monty’s hand grabs onto his cock his thumb twirling around the tip.

The cuffs feel heavy and tight on his wrists which is somehow turning him on more.  
"Here's what I want to do” Monty says in his most dominant voice fuck he sounds so good, the same voice which makes Winston think 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 "I want to pin you down and jerk you off and watch you while you come"

“please” he pants, "yeah do that please."

Winston doesn’t realise he's still thrusting up till Monty pinning him down by the waist "Let me take care of you” Monty pulls Winston’s jeans down around his thighs and straddles him. He puts one hand down on the centre of wins 's chest and wraps the other hand around his cock, Monty starts slowing stroking up and down Winston shudders underneath him with each stroke   
He feels his hand tighten against the handcuffs.

Everything feels too much for Winston the handcuffs, the pressures against his chest, even the rub of his jeans is making everything overwhelming, Monty picks up his pace and strokes faster and harder.  
“Mmm oh fuck Monty god” Winston moans.

“You close?" Monty murmurs. He sounds calm while Winston his slowly losing his mind. Winston attempts to respond just as Monty twists his hand just right, and Winston's cumming with a mix of ‘uh ahs” Monty doesn’t stop's but moves one hand away from his chest up to his hair pulling hard and pinning him down him so be doesn't go anywhere "Shit shit Jesus --Mon too much" Winston says trying to squirm away the handcuffs and montys hand stopping him.

“Gonna let me fuck you now?" Monty asks don't even letting Winston come down properly from his high.

”if you don't I might die” Winston says.

”thats my boy” Monty laughs and climbs off him and pushes his leg open pulling down Winstons boxers and pants, they have lube Monty just chooses not too use it he leans over and sucks his fingers getting them all wet he winks at Winston without any hesitation, Mon's pushing slick fingers into him, stretching him out. Wins moans he just needs to be fucked badly no more foreplay ”Just fuck me please sir” Winston knows it's the ’sir’ that does it for him Monty climbs on top of him and starts pushing in one smooth thrust that takes him all the way in Monty moans and bites into the side of Winston neck his hips pressed hard agaisnt Winston's ass.

”you want it rough or slow ?” Monty asks breathlessly.

”please fuck me rough ”Winston wines.

”good boy” Monty whispers before he moves out and thrusts back in hard and fast getting into a rhythm quick and starts moving as fast as he can Winston moans at every snap of his hips and Monty starts shoving in even harder. Winston's hands tighten into fists as he opens up and takes it all. 

Winston's impossibly hard again and on the verge of cumming again his cock red and leaking aching to be touched, but Montys neglecting his cock and gripping his hand in Winston hair groaning into his ear.

”harder," Winston chokes out. "Please."  
Monty grips tighter onto Winstons hair. "any harder and you won't be able to walk at all tomorrow," he pants. "that you what you want huh?"  
"mmh yeah please give it to me”   
And Monty does. Over and over, until Winston's moaning load enough for the whole neighbourhood He's too close down he knows he can cum if Monty keeps this up long enough.  
Monty kisses along Wins neck sucking all along it leave small marks.  
"Monty I'm- uh so Close," Winston pants.  
”yeah cum... cum on my cock baby”  
That's enough to get Winston there.   
”oh monty,fuck,yes” Winston chants as he cums all over himself   
Monty doesn't let up, as Wins high starts to die down.

Winston wraps his legs around Monty pushing him deeper ”Monty cum in me please fill me up”, Monty groans in response as his hips jerk forward with a few sharp fast thrusts in one following another ”gonna cum oh... fuck Winston” Monty fills up Win with his cum still thursting slightly gasping small ’ahs’ as he twist his fingers tight in Winstons hair.  
He collapses his head resting against Winston he reaches both hands up to get the cuffs undone. 

Monty slowly eases out of him rolling to the side Win doesn't move an inch just closes his eyes Monty grabs a towel and cleans Winston up he leans up and kisses Winston softly ”hey you okay” he ask softly rubbing his nose softly against Winstons. He always does this after sex get all protective and ends up asking if he's okay about twenty times and all Win wants to do at this moment is sleep.

”prefect just sleepy”

”mmm” Monty agrees and rolls of him again and pulls him close so Winston head is resting against his chest.

”i love you” Winston mumbles against Montys chest.

”love you too”...

Monty's was almost asleep when he heard Winston say.

”i still miss Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Scott! I missed him too Winston don't worry lots of Scott action in the next chapter 😊❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed...I still haven't decided if this is gonna be just a one-shot or a full series. 🤷♂️


End file.
